Qinglonghui
|position = |national = |colours = Blue, red and yellow |seats1_title = Seats in the Supreme National Assembly |seats1 = |seats2_title = Local Government Seats |seats2 = }} The Azure Dragon Society ( : 青龍社会; ㄑㄧㄥㄌㄨㄥㄏㄨㄟ; Qīng Lóng Huì) colloquially known as the Qinglonghui is a political party in Manchuria. It is the second smallest party in the Supreme National Assembly in Manchuria, although it is also the oldest party in Manchuria. The party was founded in December 1911 by loyalists during the , with its intentions being the survival of the Qing dynasty. They continued this loyalism until the creation of the First Manchu Republic where they supported the government of Zhao Guangping, with many supporting the idea of crowing Zhao as a Emperor of Manchuria. Following the Japanese Invasion of Manchuria the group switched back to supporting - however they subsequently opposed the Japanese and helped lead the Manchu Revolution. Following the Soviet Invasion and creation of the Democratic People's Republic of Manchuria the Qinglonghui was a significant opposition force to the communist government, relocating to Korea where it fought in the first and second Manchu-Korean wars. The Manchurian government accused the organisation of committing terrorist acts during the 1950-60's. Following the Orchid Revolution the Qinglonghui has rebranded itself as a nationalist, conservative party. Critics accuse it of being , a connotation the group denies. The Qinglonghui officially identifies with politics, and heavily opposes pratices associated with so-called instead advocating for the celebration of traditional Manchurian culture and . The party also is advocates for a corporatist economy, identifying itself as . The Qinglonghui is also famous for its fervent and general opposition to itself being staunchly . The party has been accused of towards migrants despite the party's insistence that it is simply "anti-open immigration". Nevertheless the Qinglonghui maintain a strong following among older citizens as well as the young, unemployed working class due to their anti-immigration stance. History Ideology Organisation Election results Political Positions Economic *Promote the hiring of native Manchurians for jobs instead of immigrants. *Encourage a balance of regulations in the economy so productivity serves the Manchu state, not transnational corporations. *Pull back all state subsidises in tertiary education, thereby allowing only the very best into higher education. *Increase employment. *Cut back on healthcare and abolish welfare as it currently stands. Social *Have an official program introduced for secondary school students. *Oppose all moves to legalise . *Promote and . *Enforce tougher restrictions of drugs. *Make it legally more difficult to obtain a divorce and to remarry. *Oppose new legislation for abortion. *Cut government spending for family planning clinics. *Ban the use of . *Rehaul the educational curriculum and the teaching establishment in general, so to cleanse the influence of in education. *Limit the influence of Western publications. *Expand the powers of the police forces, allowing them to detain and question without a warrent to limit terrorism. Foreign *Remove Manchuria out of all international organisations. *Create Greater Manchuria, which would include territory lost in the Tianjin Agreement and . *Deport all first generation immigrants. *Enforce tougher immigration laws and limit immigration to at most 40,000 people a year. *Renew a revised version of the ' Soviet-Manchurian Dissident Act 1954' with and maintain the Chinese-Manchurian Dissident Act 1966. *Cut the foreign aid budget from 0.7% to 0.2% of the national GDP. Category:Manchuria Category:Political parties Category:Political parties in Manchuria